The Secret Masterminds
by Hazell108495
Summary: Everyone has a secret, whether they know it or not. The Word Stealer, the Warrior, and the Secret Keeper are the ones with the job to find them out.
1. Extended Summary

Everyone has one. It's just a matter of time before they get found out. And not the stupid ones about who likes who. It's the Secret Keeper's job to find them out, tell the person that they know it, and blackmail them with something. Everyone fears that one day, they'll be the victim of the Secret Keeper. Yet, it's unavoidable to never be a victim. The Warrior was brilliant, and she knew it too- whoever she was. Pulling the greatest pranks in the history of pranks and never getting caught. At Hogwarts, she's a secret mastermind you never want to mess with. The Word Stealer is exactly what you expect her to be. Knowing what you're going to say and embarrassing you as you say it. With the power to 'steal' someone's voice, she is someone you don't want to make mad. These three girls know how to ruin lives, but none of them are able to hide forever.


	2. The Warrior

The Warrior's POV

I inwardly groaned as I heard rustling from in front of me. No student would be out of bed, so it was most likely the care-keeper. If old Filch saw me, I was basically dead. I've been lucky before, but I guess I have to be found sometime. Suddenly, I heard a strangely familiar voice. My eyes widened and I cast an Invisibility Spell. (A/N. I don't know the incantation so yeah!) "Pads, that totally rocked! I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" I rolled my eyes. Potter and Black. Idiots, they'll never beat my pranks. "Guys! Tomorrow's the full moon! Are you two prepared?" "Yeah! It's fine, Mooney." Black said. "Idiots." I whispered, forgetting what I was doing. Instantly, I clapped my hand over my mouth, hoping they didn't hear me. "What was that?" Lupin asked. "Who's there?" Potter asked. "No one." I said before mentally slapping myself. I'm such an idiot. "Oh, my goodness! Never mind!" I said. I undid my invisibility spell and stared all of them down. "Hello, how ya doing?" "You." Lupin said. "How? How do you two know each other?" "We've had the same Potions class for three years. And, now that you know I'm The Warrior, will you please GO AWAY?" "Why?" "Confundus!" I pointed my wand at each of them, causing them to pass out. "That's why."

The next morning, I woke up to the delightful sound of Potter, Black, and Lupin screaming. Replacing Black's hair gel with goo, replacing Potter's toothpaste with glue, replacing Lupin's shampoo with Black's hair gel, and Pettigrew's chocolate frogs with mud frogs definitely made them mad. Hopefully, the Confudus Charm worked and they don't remember who I am. I quickly got ready and ran out of my dorm, passing my dorm mates. As I skipped into the Great Hall, I saw that Black's hair was dripping with the blue goo, Potter couldn't speak, Lupin had Black's hair, and Pettigrew was holding a bucket while barfing in it. "Hello, boys! Good Morning!" I smirked. "Shut up." Black growled. "No." "Yes!" "Make me." "Stop!" Lupin intervened. "No! Who pranked the infamous Marauders?" I grinned. "We don't know. Now, will you shut up?" Black said. "See ya! By the way, Lupin doesn't look that bad." Lupin blushed before I skipped over to my seat at the Gryffindor table and sat down. The whole day basically consisted of me trying to find worthy house-victims. I finally decided on Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I'd switch the house banners, and all the house things, including the dormitories.


	3. The Secret Keeper

"She cheated on him?" Marlene asked, shocked. "Yes! Have you not been listening or something?" I asked. "Sorry. I'll make sure everyone knows by…" "By dinner. 'Kay?" "Yup." I walked away, a smirk on my face. Evans won't know what hit her. Plus, everyone will know that after finally saying yes to Potter, she cheated on him with her ex-boyfriend, Diggory. Nobody will mess with me, now that they know what will happen. Evans refused to tell me a secret, not that I needed one anyways, but still. "Hey! Potter!" I yelled.

"What do you want?" He sneered. He's hated me since I pranked him and turned his hair hot pink for a month. "To know your secrets, duh." He turned deathly pale before scoffing. "Yeah, as if you actually know them." "Oh, really? I know about your friends 'little furry problem'." I smirked. "Uh, what?' Potter stuttered, deathly pale again. "You heard me. There's not one secret in this school that I don't know." "Okay, fine! What?" "I heard that Evans," I paused dramatically. "Cheated on you with Diggory." "What? Really?" "Yes."

"Evans." He called. "What, James?" I hid a smile. I couldn't believe how innocent she really sounded, like she had no idea what she did. "You cheated on me? With Diggory?" "No, I haven't been to the library in a week!" "I never said anything about a library." "Well," She burst out crying. "It was an accident!" "Yeah, totally." "I'm sorry!" "Whatever. We're over." I laughed at the betrayed expression on Potter's face and the tears running down Evan's face. "You're sick." A voice said. "Thanks!" I turned to see Black talking. "Telling people other people's secrets? You're cruel." "Sorry? I'm cruel? I'm telling people that their boyfriend/girlfriend cheated on them! How is that cruel? I'm doing it so they'll know sooner, not later!" "Well, do you even care how they feel?" "Well, why are you talking or paying attention to me if I'm so 'cruel'?" "Because…, well." He stuttered, trying to find an answer. "Exactly."

When I got back to my dorm, I got out a spare piece of parchment paper and started writing a letter.

 _Dear Potter_

 _I wanted to congratulate you on being an idiot again. You (The Marauders) are, sadly, back at Hogwarts. (No offense, sort of) You are Quidditch captain and the best chaser in however long. Somehow. By the way, tell Moony or Lupin as normal people call him, that the full moon is coming up and I have made and attached him a vial of Wolfsbane potion. If you don't know what that is, Potter, turn around to the left and ask Lupin. And before you ask, no I am not "the Secret Keeper"._ Well, technically I am, but I'm writing this letter as Ivy. _And also, no I am not a stalker. It wasn't my choice to be able to do this. Anyways, good job on becoming an illegal anmiagi! How are you a stag? Pettigrew as a rat I can see, but you? A stag? Nope. I can see Black as a dog but nope._

 _Sincerely, someone who will spill all of your deepest darkest secrets if you make them mad._

 _P.S. Don't make me mad. I won't tell but if you make me mad… well. That won't end well on your part._

 _P.S.S. Tell Lupin that if he does take the potion he'll need to drink a lot of water the next day._

Okay. Now, that that's over with. "Snowy." I said softly and gently. My beautiful snow white owl, Snowy, came to perch on my arm. "Send this to Potter." She softly nibbled my arm before soaring outside the window.

Potters POV

"Prongs! You got a letter." Padfoot said. "Okay, what does it say?" "What's that?" Moony reached out and grabbed a vial of some kind of potion. I grabbed it and started reading. As I kept reading, I grew paler, and I hated that. When I saw the part about Wolfsbane, I turned to my left, and sure enough, Moony was there. "What's Wolfsbane?" I asked. "Why?" "Because this," I shook the vial, "Is apparently Wolfsbane." "Does… does whoever wrote this letter know?" "Somehow." "It's a potion that lets werewolf's keep their mind during the transformation." I finished reading through it and turned to Padfoot. "Really? This isn't funny." "What?  
"I know you wrote this." "Wrote what? The letter? No, Prongs, it wasn't me?" "Seriously? Then someone really knows all your secrets. That's not good." Moony said. "We know that! We're not complete idiots." I said. "Well, I also believe that we should not make whoever wrote this mad." "Again, I think we know that!" "Sorry!" He put his hands up.


End file.
